A number of polymerizable esters of unsaturated acids of relatively low molecular weight, particularly those of alphamethylene carboxylic acids, e.g. acrylic and methacrylic acid, with hydroxyalkane sulfonic acids have been described in the art, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,221 issued Mar. 6, 1962 to Le Fevre and Sheetz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,737 issued July 25, 1972 to Pohlemann and Wurmb and have found use as comonomers in the polymerization of vinyl and other ethylenically unsaturated monomers, including use as copolymerizable surfactants, emulsifiers, (usually in admixture with other more conventional emulsifiers, such as sodium lauryl sulfate) in emulsion polymerizations. One disadvantage of the use of these known polymerizable esters as a comonomer is that they substantially increase the water susceptibility of the resulting polymers and thus adversely effect the properties of the polymers for many applications.